Chamber's secret
by Sorceress Shadow Rain
Summary: This story told the tale of the Chamber and its many secrets. It set ten years after Lady Knight, and was told in Kel's POV mostly. Some fluffs and very mysterious... Enjoy!
1. visiting again

I thought in this story, I would explain (or making up) how the Chamber worked.

The Chamber's secret.

Prologue

Chamber's POV

'I feel the doom fate for this youngling, so, I show him what his fate is, that's all! That's all I did, now, he is dead. People blame it on me, but I truly did nothing at all, nothing…'

Ten years later in Kel's POV

The chamber killed again this year, took the life of another heir of Stone Mountain. It was strange and mysterious how the chamber works. Yet, I wanted to know what was happening.

Slowly, I made my way down to the Ordeal; I hadn't entered the room since my last visit. That was almost ten years ago, yet the memories burnt deeper than anything in my short life.

I was married to Dom in an Aug. night, almost seven years ago. I couldn't believe how careful he was with me, and how many times he smoothed my temper with the children we had and replace it with hopes and excitement. I treasured every bit of it at that time. Yet, I still remembered.

I sighed; Dom had been away all week. He was allowed to stay in the Owns. Now, he was on his way back from the northern part of Tortall. I am glad, every time he left me, I felt as if everything was my fault, if he got hurt, I will never forgive myself.

The Chamber was very dark. I lit a candle and reached toward the door. When my hand touched the door, a booming sound sounded in my mind.

'You again!'

What do you think? The next Chapter will be longer, meanwhile, I would love to hear some responses for me to continue.

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	2. Dom's back!

Thanks to those who reviewed, if you didn't review, plz review this chapter! If you like fluffs, you might enjoy this; (if u didn't read Broken Hearts) I'll get more into the story in my next update!

Kel was so bored after she visited the Chamber. She decided to go for a swim. The sun was hot, the instant she touched the water, she feel immediately cooled. With out warning, all of the concerns she had came to her mind.

Unwilling to follow those thoughts any further, Kel laid flat on the surface, letting the water soak through her shirt to cool her skin. Closing her eyes, she forced away her concerns and floated motionlessly on the placid surface.

So absorbed was she that she did not hear the footsteps at the water's edge.

Dom swam underwater with long, powerful strokes. So relaxed was Kel that she didn't hear him return from the Own nor did she seen him turned his mount loose before stripping down to his breechcloth to enter the water.

Reaching under her, Dom broke though the surface and put Kel upright with him. Ignoring Kel's startled gasps; he started to swim away from the edge still holding Kel on the waist. Finally, he stopped and looked into a welcome smile that had broken into Kel's face.

Breaking the silence, Kel laughed and put an arm around his neck, "You are back, you are back." He didn't know if she was crying or laughing, but she held on to him as if he would disappear again.

Dom patted her back, at the same time; he comforted her with soothing words. "I'm back for now." Sir Roaul had been awfully good when they married; he let Dom stay in the Own. More, he gave the highest rank as a co-leader to Dom after---I forgot who--- retired.

After Kel had calmed a bit, they splashed around like they were teenagers again. With the sun shinning on Kel's face, Dom remembered once wondering will her smile for him just once.

"I love you, Dom." Kel said awhile later after they dried themselves and was laying in the shade near the water.

Dom's arms slipped around her then, whispering into her hair, he spoke the same loving words back. Kel knew---held passionately in the circle of his embrace---that she couldn't live without this man, the man and only could calm her nerves and make her laugh. Slowly, she slipped in a peaceful dream in this man's arms.

Just some fluffs to get the story started, I will get into the story very shortly. You might have read the beginning on Broken Hearts, but I copied this on to there, it's just that I updated the a little bit late than I intend to. R&R please!

Thanks

Sorceress Shadow Rain


End file.
